The present invention relates to bicycle accessories and pertains particularly to a brake light unit for bicycles.
Brake light systems which are responsive to the application of brakes are widely used and well known for motor vehicles. Such motor vehicles, including motorcycles, have electrical systems and the provision of light systems, including brake actuated responsive brake lights which are easily installed on such motor vehicles.
Bicycles which are manually powered do not normally have an electrical system. Therefore, they rely heavily on reflectors and are not normally equipped with lights, except in instances where they are expected to be ridden extensively at night in non-lighted areas. When so equipped, the light systems however are typically small, self-contained lights powered by small dry cell batteries. Therefore, bicycles are occasionally equipped with reflectors and lights for night riding but are not known to be equipped with brake lights.
Bicycles are most often ridden on streets and highways where they compete with motor vehicles for the right of way. In such use of bicycles, it is desirable that following motorists be able to easily see the bicycle and ascertain when brakes are applied on the bicycles. For this reason, it is desirable that brake lights responsive to the application of brakes be available for bicycles.